powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kami Sentai Tenshinger
is one of the SuSe season by LeenaCandy, and it is the first season of the Thunderyo Series. In each twenty rangers, which the power of the twenty Colorful Gems of the Mythical Creatures were created by Mr. Shirosora to against the Dark Sky and the Colorless Army to save the entire universe. The season's themes are Colors and Mythical Creatures, which there are same as Dengeki Sentai Changeman & Mahou Sentai Magiranger. Synopsis For the past years, the twenty stars of the mythological creatures will shining in each ones. After the battle, the Dark Sky, the army which the Armies will stole the magic and colors. However, twenty teenagers will choose as the Sentai Rangers of the Skies, Colors, and the Mythical Creatures. Will been save the entire universe? Characters Tenshingers : Main article: Tenshingers Future Tenshingers Allies Civilians Villains Dark Sky *Federal Generaliez Baron Skyfall **'Dai-Shadow Labyrinth ***Rose Knight Northa ***Sangria Knight Eas ***Blade Knight Westo ***Mirror Knight Southar ****Shadow Banko ****Shadow Carnelianh ****Shadow Snake **'Deathly Duo ***Deathruielz ***Topalica Colorless Army *Dark King **'Dai-Clashers ***General Hue ***General Shade ***General Tint ****Miss Rokai ****Mr. Oshen **'Dai-Bladezielz ***Ohano ***Olina ***Oreie ***Okalu ****Tenshinger Sockpuppet : ''List of Monsters in Kami Sentai Tenshinger Arsenal *'Transformation Devices''' **Tenshin Changer **Heaven Changer **Crystal Changer *'Sidearms' **Tenshin Sticks **Tenshin Saber **Tenshin Ax *'Individual Weapons' **Tenshin Burst (Tenshin Mode Burst Mode) ***Ruby Rod ***Sapphire Rod ***Topaz Rod ***Emerald Rod ***Rubellite Rod ***Garnet Rod ***Azurite Rod ***Amethyst Rod ***Peridot Rod ***Morganite Rod **Heaven Burst (Heaven Mode/Burst Mode) ***Spinel Rod ***Jade Rod ***Amber Rod ***Moonstone Rod ***Turquoise Rod **Crystal Burst (Crystal Mode/Burst Mode) ***Clinohumite Rod ***Quartz Rod ***Jasper Rod ***Onyx Rod ***Alabster Rod *'Team Cannon' **Tenshin Boomerang *'Vehicles' **Tenshin Rider **Heaven Rider **Crystal Rider Morphing Call *''(Color of Jewel)! Tenshin Change! Let's Go!'' Roll Call *'Eiji:' The Red Ruby of Fire! TenshinRed! *'Haruto:' The Blue Sapphire of Water! TenshinBlue! *'Yukara:' The Yellow Topaz of Earth! TenshinYellow! *'Kenji:' The Green Emerald of Forest! TenshinGreen! *'Miyu:' The Pink Rubellite of Heaven! TenshinPink! *'Aki:' The Crimson Garnet of Grounds! TenshinCrimson! *'Aya:' The Navy Azurite of Ice! TenshinNavy! *'Emiri:' The Violet Amethyst of Flowers! TenshinViolet! *'Akira:' The Lime Peridot of Winds! TenshinLime! *'Kaede:' The Peach Morganite of Music! TenshinPeach! *'Riko:' The Lavender Spinel of Sparkles! TenshinLavender! *'Seiji:' The Teal Jade of Time! TenshinTeal! *'Cho:' The Orange Amber of Feelings! TenshinOrange! *'Tetsuko:' The Gray Moonstone of Thunder! TenshinGray! *'Yuna:' The Cyan Turquoise of Feathers! TenshinCyan! *'Goldion:' The Golden Clinohumite of Explosions! TenshinGold! *'Silveria:' The Silver Quartz of Mirrors! TenshinSilver! *'Tsuyoisho:' The Bronze Jasper of Animals! TenshinBronze! *'Masaru:' The Black Onyx of Moon! TenshinBlack! *'Sorami:' The White Alabster of Sun! TenshinWhite! *'All:' The Twenty Colorful Jewels of the Magic! So shiny! So powerful! *'Eiji:' Kami Sentai...! *'All:' Tenshinger!!! Mecha Shimmering Tenshinger System * Super Sparkling Tenshinger Robo ** Rainbow Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Condor ***Tenshin Dolphin ***Tenshin Lion ***Tenshin Sai ***Tenshin Tiger ***Tenshin Lion ***Tenshin Shark ***Tenshin Dinosaur ***Tenshin Elephant ***Tenshin Rhino **Heaven Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Orca ***Tenshin Jaguar ***Tenshin Aligator ***Tenshin Wolf ***Tenshin Chameleon ** Crystal Tenshinger Robo ***Tenshin Falcon ***Tenshin Cheetah ***Tenshin Rabbit ***Tenshin Bat ***Tenshin Shark *** Glittering Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Ruby ****Tenshin Sapphire ****Tenshin Topaz ****Tenshin Emerald ****Tenshin Rubellite ****Tenshin Garnet ****Tenshin Azurite ****Tenshin Amethyst ****Tenshin Peridot ****Tenshin Morganite ***Jewel Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Spinel ****Tenshin Jade ****Tenshin Amber ****Tenshin Moonstone ****Tenshin Turquoise *** Gemstone Tenshinger Robo ****Tenshin Clino ****Tenshin Quartz ****Tenshin Jasper ****Tenshin Onyx ****Tenshin Alabster **** Fantasy Tenshinger Robo *****Tenshin Dragon *****Tenshin Pegasus *****Tenshin Phoenix *****Tenshin Taurus *****Tenshin Fairy *****Tenshin Garuda *****Tenshin Mermaid *****Tenshin Pixie *****Tenshin Griffon *****Tenshin Nymph ****Miracle Tenshinger Robo *****Tenshin Quilin *****Tenshin Cyclops *****Tenshin Elf *****Tenshin Naiad *****Tenshin Unicorn **** Sparkle Tenshinger Robo *****Tenshin Minotaur *****Tenshin Kitsune *****Tenshin Sphinx *****Tenshin Oread *****Tenshin Medusa ** Super Tenshinger Robo *** Mystic Tenshin Robo *** Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Rainbow Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Heaven Tenshinger Robo * Alternate combination - Crystal Tenshinger Robo Media Episodes The means in each episode can be the each angel in each episode. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Specials # # Songs * Cast Voice Actors Trivia *In the sequel, this season has many changes. **There ranger forms are adding accents, details, and adding more capes. **The zords are became power-ups. **Haruto and Yukara's Tenshin Colors were swapped. The reason that Haruto's colors changed from blue to yellow, which he is male; while Yukara's colors changed from yellow to blue, which she is female. **It tributes a villain turned a ranger. **The villains are became reborn. *This is the first and only season to have more than twins. **In case to had Crimson & Navy from Hurricanger, and Gold & Silver from Go-Onger; there are siblings/twins. *This is the first season to introduced by more than ten rangers, after Dekaranger & Kyoryuger. **This is the first and only season to had lime, peach, teal, lavender, and bronze. ***Also, peach is the another color of pink and lavender is the another color of violet, which these colors were females. *This is the first and only SuSe season to start up with the Sixth and Extra Rangers instead of Core Rangers. Category:Series Category:Thunderyo Series Category:LeenaCandy Series